


flesh stays no farther reason

by galvanator



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (only mentioned a little), 5+1, Angst, Bathroom Sex, Childhood Trauma, Coming Untouched, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, Leg Humping, Muscle Kink (?), Rey got The Feels™, Slight Dom/Sub, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, discussion of kinks are important if ur gonna fuck a stranger, from both of em bc THEY ARE SWTICHES, inaccurate usages of reddit, thigh riding, weird amount of fluff for a story about hooking up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galvanator/pseuds/galvanator
Summary: Great, she thinks, another horny creep trying to entice young women to hop into bed with them for roughly 30 seconds.She reads the post anyways.-Five times Ben looks for Rey and the one time she finds him.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 61
Kudos: 359





	1. what's to come is still unsure

**Author's Note:**

> my brain at 2a.m., assuring me that it'll be a one-shot: for the lady, perhaps a salad?
> 
> me, 5,000+ words in and only on their first meeting: [chuckling] perhaps not

**1**

**what's to come is still unsure**

She sees it on Reddit.

She doesn’t normally scroll through the website (certainly not subreddits like this) but she’s bored and can only take the same Buzzfeed quizzes so many times.

She’s not sure what led her to this page, how the rabbit hole of the internet made her searchr/mseekingfcorusant but here she was, scrolling through the disjointed thoughts of horny guys in her area.

**Posted by u/droidwrangerl88**

_need hot girl to bang. serious inquiries only._

**Posted by u/mycumtastelikesarlacc**

_Any girls in the Coruscant area looking to hook up this evening? 38M seeking mid-20sF. Will split hotel bill._

**Posted by u/hotbountyhunter3483**

_any females interested in shredded guy for an evening? willing to meet for drinks b4 hand, and will pay for ur drinks if ur hot. (943) 349-9684 ;)_

Rey finds it consistently astonishing how gross and vulgar men can be when hidden behind a screen. But she is scrolling on this page out of her own free will, so it does seem a little ‘pot-calling-the-kettle-black-ish.’ Just as her finger goes to press back to the home-screen, a tiny blue bubble appears at the top of the page, indicating that there has been a new post made. Great, she thinks, another horny creep trying to entice young women to hop into bed with them for roughly 30 seconds.

She reads the post anyways.

**Posted by u/KyL0_R3N**

_31M seeking similarly aged F for the evening of 05/17. I have an important meeting on the 18th and sex the night before proves to a good luck charm for me. Nothing too crazy or obscene, fairly vanilla to start off with, but willing to go further based on her desires._

Something in Rey clenches.

It’s by far the most eloquently phrased way of asking for sex that she’s seen thus far. He seems straightforward, which is refreshing, but she knows that the best of psychopaths are good at hiding their true intention.

She clicks to his profile.

He seems interested in pretty common threads. Cooking tips, best laundromats in Coruscant, Galaxy Battles discourse; all innocuous and nothing to indicate he would chop up whoever responds to his post. Maybe that’s why she sends him a message.

**From u/R3yoflight**

_why not just download tinder?_

_everyone on tinder is looking for sex too._

She bites her lip as she presses send. It’s not the best conversation starter, she’s aware, but their semi-introduction was from him posting about wanting to have sex to preform well in a meeting. Formalities can be forgone, in this particular situation. It’s not like she’s trying to impress him either; she didn’t message him to accept is offer, just merely because she’s curious.

There’s a pang of nervousness when she hears the notification sound out that he’s responded.

**From u/KyL0_R3N**

_There’s too much preamble on dating apps._

_Also, I’m looking to have sex, not to date._

_It seemed more advantageous_

_to be straightforward._

**From u/R3yoflight**

_hmmmm_

_i guess that makes sense_

_(also advantageous is worth 17 points in_

_scrabble, so kudos)_

_have you gotten many interested respondents?_

**From u/KyL0_R3N**

_You’re the first._

**From u/R3yoflight**

_who says i’m interested???_

**From u/KyL0_R3N**

_Well, you are the one who messaged me?_

_Also, my post has been up for only a few minutes,_

_so you’re the first respondent in any capacity._

**From u/R3yoflight**

_oooohhh i feel special_ ☺️✨

**From u/KyL0_R3N**

_You’ve yet to tell me if you’re interested._

Is she?

Is she really considering letting Mr. KyL0_R3N fuck her after meeting him through a publicly placed internet post and knowing next to nothing about him?

**From u/R3yoflight**

_maybe??_

_idk v much abt u yet_

_how do i know ur not a serial killer_

_or that u actually are who u say u are_

_which u haven’t yet_

_said who u are, that is_

**From u/KyL0_R3N**

_I’m31M. I work in Coruscant at a tech company._

_I’m 6’3, 190lbs. I’m not a killer in any capacity._

_You haven’t told me anything about yourself,_

_which hardly seems fair._

**From u/R3yoflight** ****

_24F, 5’6, i’m not telling u my weight_

_i work at an auto shop downtown so i can_

_kick ur ass if ur lying abt not being a killer_

**From u/KyL0_R3N**

_In order to kick my ass, we’d have to meet._

_So, are you interested or not?_

**From u/R3yoflight** ****

_i shouldn’t be_

**From u/KyL0_R3N**

_I have the distinct feeling that you are._

_Am I right?_

**From u/R3yoflight**

****_..._

_yeah_

* * *

He tells her his name is Kylo Ren, which she thinks sounds stupid and made up, but doesn’t press him. They hammer out some more details, agreeing to meet at the bar of a swanky hotel downtown first, and if all goes well, he’ll have a room reserved for them.

When she tells him that she can’t afford to pay any of the room, he dismisses her flippantly with a quick ‘ _I’ll take care of it’_ that makes her chest feel tight.

They don’t talk much after that, only a message from her a few days before hand, making sure the plan was still on, and an affirmative from his side. But a few hours before they’re supposed to meet up, Rey gets a notification from him. It distracts her from the task at hand (precision shaving of her legs and… other parts), causing a knick on the back of her calf.

**From u/KyL0_R3N**

_While I don’t think that we’ll be doing_

_anything that would require_

_a safe word, I’d like to have one in case._

**From u/R3yoflight** ****

_i’ve never had a safe word._

_what’s a good one?_

**From u/KyL0_R3N**

_It doesn’t have to be anything special._

_We can stick to a traditional scale._

_Green means you’re good._

_Yellow means slow down._

_Red means to stop entirely._

_Does that work?_

**From u/R3yoflight** ****

_yeah thats good_

_why don’t you think that we won’t be doing_

_anything to justify a safe word?_

_you planning to go easy on me 😈_

**From u/KyL0_R3N**

_That depends, sweetheart._

_How far are you willing to go?_

Rey thinks for a moment. She should have some hard lines set, especially since he’s a total stranger. In fact, she shouldn’t be fucking a stranger at all. But she was in this far, so she may as well go all in.

**From u/R3yoflight** ****

_i’m not super into choking but a lil breath play_

_is okay_

_no extreme bondage or degradation_

_maybe at some point but just… not now_

_anything in my ass will require a lot of work_

_before hand bc not much has been in there._

_any hard no’s 4 u?_

_i’m on birth control so u can come inside me_

_if you want_

**From u/KyL0_R3N**

_I think we should stick to no_

_bondage/degradation/breath play for now_

_I’m not super into those anyways._

_I’ll keep that in mind about your ass._

_Maybe nothing in my ass. For now._

_That about covers my no’s._

_What are some of you hard yes’s?_

**From u/R3yoflight** ****

_i like being taken control of, dominated, i guess_

_kissing is big for me but i get it if u don’t like it_

_also major daddy kink but that can be_

_controlled if its not ur thing_

_what do u like_

**From u/KyL0_R3N**

_Very much yes to that Daddy kink and kissing._

_I lean towards dom anyway, so that should work out._

_I like hickeys. Giving and receiving._

_I also have pretty good stamina, just a warning._

**From u/R3yoflight** ****

i like a man with good stamina ;)

u gonna wear me out tonight? 😈

**From u/KyL0_R3N**

_Yes. Yes I am._

* * *

She gets there late. Unlike every other time she runs late for something, this time is purposeful. If he gets angry with her, she’ll know to leave. And she’s counting on that. Him giving her a reason to leave. She needs it so she doesn’t do something stupider than what she’s already doing now.

But when she arrives and see’s the absolute mammoth of a man, with long-is black hair and moles and big ears, Rey just knows she’s in for it.

He stands when he sees her. Realistically she knew that 6’3 was tall, but it’s still a bit shocking to her. One of his gargantuan hands is holding a beer, the other resting on the back of the chair. She spends a second too long admiring his form, earning a knowing-but-slight smirk from him.

“You’re Kylo.” It’s an unnecessary statement, because who else could he be, but one that is said all the same.

“And you’re Rey.”

His fucking voice. It’s too beautiful to be addressing her, she’s sure of it.

“Work ran over, that’s why I’m late.” She wasn’t going to give him an excuse, but the words fall out of her mouth.

“I’m familiar with that myself. It’s no trouble, really.” He holds the chair out for her, and she gracefully takes a seat. A server comes around and takes her drink order of a club soda before scurrying off.

“Nothing to relax the nerves?” He question, taking a sip of his drink.

“I prefer to have a clear head for…” She trails off. What does this qualify as? A hook-up? A booty-call? A job interview?

“Good girl.”

Her breath stops for a moment before she remembers its necessary to survive.

“You said you work for a tech company downtown; is it close?” She asks, hoping she sounds passive.

“Not far. I need to be close for tomorrow.” He never looks away from her; it makes her sweat.

The server comes back with her drink, and Rey takes a giant gulp, just for something to preoccupy her mouth.

“You said you work for an auto shop downtown. What do you do there?” He asks, eying her hands curiously. Rey worries that he’ll realize she wasn’t actually at work if her hands aren’t greasy, so she hides them under the table.

“I’m a mechanic,” She tells him, sitting up straighter.

“You’re…” He begins, but she cuts him off.

“A woman mechanic, yes. It’s not entirely uncommon.”

“I was going to say young.” She bites her lip. His voice doesn’t sound like its chastising her, but she feels bad all the same.

“Most men are uncomfortable with the fact that I know more about cars than them.” Rey doesn’t know why she continues to challenge him, but his reactions always surprise her.

It’s… nice.

“Do I seem like I’m uncomfortable by that?”

She regards him. “No, but you did proposition anyone with computer access, so I think your threshold for uncomfortable must be very high.”

He doesn’t laugh, per se, but the corners of his mouth lift and his cheeks become tight. She smiles at the sight.

“Seems that we’re both very bold. A female mechanic and an online propositioner. We make for quite a pair.”

“Hopefully that means the sex will be good.”

Kylo Ren does smile at that.

* * *

His hand is on the small of her back when they get in the elevator and Rey is actively trying to ignore the fluttering in her gut, which is why the words blurt out of her.

“My roommate knows where we are!” It’s a loud noise in an otherwise quiet area, but Kylo doesn’t seem startled by it. He just looks down at her. “I have to be back at the apartment, in person, by noon tomorrow or she’s calling the cops.” Rey is quieter now but her voice still shakes.

“My meeting is at 10, so you’ll have plenty of time to get back to your place. I can have my driver drop you off there, if you like,” He says.

“Thats… not why I’m telling you. But that you. I mean, my roommate will know if something bad happens to me. So it would be wise of you to not kill me.” Rey gulps.

Kylo’s hand comes to her face and brushes a piece of hair behind her ear.

“I’m not going to hurt you, Rey.” His voice is soft. “I’m not going to kill you, or hit you, or do anything you don’t want me to do.” She’s facing him now. “If you feel uncomfortable, I wouldn’t be mad. You can leave whenever you want.”

“But what do you want? You’ve asked me what I’ve wanted in every interaction we’ve had, but all I know is that you want to fuck somebody so that you’re not nervous or whatever tomorrow. Do you even want me? Or was I just the first person who responded to you post? It goes both ways, ya know. You need to tell me what you want, too.”

His hand brushes the side of her jaw, his eyes trail down her face, no doubt seeing the nervous expression she wears.

“I want you, Rey.”

* * *

His lips are on hers the moment the door is shut. His hand cradles the back of her head as he shoves his body against hers, pinning her to the wall. His other hand grips her hip and will definitely leave a bruise. She loves it.

But his warm, wet mouth on hers with his plush, pink lips makes any coherent thought leave her head. She moans into his mouth, hands trying desperately to pop open the buttons of his shirt. She makes a sound of frustration when the last stubborn button won’t come undone, and his hands are there in an instant, ripping the thing straight off. She slides her hands along his toned chest as his tongue invades her mouth. When her hands venture further south, they find the more than impressive bulge straining against his slacks.

“I should’ve… asked you earlier…” He says into her mouth as he sucks off the remaining shirt and suit jacket, “if you… like… dirty talk.” Rey keens against him, forcing his mouth to go to her neck as she breathes out a chant of ‘yes, yes, yes.’

Kylo makes a noise of approval before hoisting her into his arms. Rey’s legs instinctively wrap around his hips as he walks them towards the bed.

“Good, because it would be a shame not to be able to tell you that I can’t wait to taste your cunt.” 

Rey has died.

She has died and gone to whatever afterlife will have her.

She never wants to leave it.

“You… don’t… you don’t have to…” She manages to say between kisses. Kylo pulls back from her then, eyes dark, hair a mess, lip red and bitten.

“I want to. Will you let me?” Rey nods so fast she’s worried her neck will be sore. His hands ruck up her cotton dress, until he decides that the offending material will need to be off all together. She’s left in her black bralette and underwear and Kylo stares down at her.

“My tit’s aren’t that big. I’m sorry if you were looking forward to-”

“They’re perfect,” He cuts her off by kissing down her chest, mouthing her nipples through the dark fabric. The heat of his mouth combined with the coolness of the room make her nipples stand at attention, pebbling at the fabric.

Kylo depends further, and puts his entire face against her still-clothed pussy, inhaling and licking her through the fabric. Rey is a whiny mess against the sheets, hair in every direction, full body blush. She hopes he thinks she’s hot because, god, she’s never sen anyone like him.

Kylo takes of her panties and immodestly begins lapping at her cunt, no warning or hesitation, making Rey give something of a moan and a yelp. Her hand goes to his hair, feeling the luscious locks between her fingers. His hands go to her ass, lifting her up slightly so he gets a better angle.

“You’re… too good… at this…” She manages between breaths. Rey would bet anything he’s smirking against her.

Kylo uses his nose to rub at her clit before alternating between kitten licks and sucking on it. It takes no time at all for Rey to come. So quickly, in fact, that she would be embarrassed if she could move. Her whole body is on fire as he licks her through it, occasionally using a hand to brush at her nipples. The tears streaming out of her eyes and drool gathering at the corner of her mouth must make her look ghastly, but Kylo doesn’t seem to mind.

When he finally sits back, still between her legs, she can make out the bulge from earlier, now even more prominent.

He’s looking down at her, at the mess he’s made of her, and against every instinct, she lets him.

“I don’t normally come that fast,” she tells him. Her voice is quiet even now, and she knows it’ll be strained tomorrow. _Good, something to remember him by._

“It won’t take me that long to come, either,” he admits, having the kindness to look sheepish as he says it.

“Then what are you waiting for?”

Kylo represses a smile.

He gets off the bed, shucking his pants, underwear, and socks off in one felt swoop, leaving him gorgeously bare before her. If she though the bulge was impressive, the real thing is even better. His cock is red and pointed upwards as he stands across from her. His hand goes to pump himself a few times, smearing the precome along his length. Rey can’t help but reach out, whole body going with her as she opens her mouth to bring Kylo towards her. His hand stops her, gently, and she looks up at him in confusion.

“I want to suck you off,” She tells him, brows still furrowed.

“Later,” he tells her.

Kylo pulls her back up the bed with him, so that he hovers over her as he kisses her again. She still taste herself on him, but can’t find the heart to care. Her hands go to wrap around him, feeling the thickness for herself. Huge is an understatement. But Rey’s always been ambitious.

She pumps him a little, feeling him nearly whimper in her mouth.

“You gonna let me fuck you, baby?” he murmurs.

“Yes… yes please…”

Rey feels his hand come over hers as Kylo slots himself between her legs and aligns his cock to her core. He slides in, slowly, stretching her the whole way. She pants against his skin, digs her nails into his shoulder.

“Tell me if it’s too much.” His voice sounds strained, like he’s holding back from her.

“It’s good, daddy… so good…” she pants.

He whines some curses against her skin as he finishes seating himself inside of her.

“… so good, sweetheart. Takin’ me so well… taking your daddy so well,” He mumbles, pressing kisses to any part of her skin. Rey can already feel the beginning of another orgasm itch inside of her, and for the first time in a while, she has no doubt that Kylo will get her there.

“Daddy… you can move… please,” She’s breathless as she asks him. He groans above her and rest his forehead against hers.

His hips being to move, still slow, but making her breath hitch ever shallow thrust.

“Tight… so tight for me…” He mumbles. Rey takes a minute to look at him, really look at him. He’s flushed, skin damp, but he’s still so very handsome. Moles dot his face and she can’t resist using a hand to trace them. His hair tickles her nose, so she pushes it back behind his ears, which are a bit too big for his head but she adores them.

Kylo lets Rey take him in, but gets her attention back to the moment with a quick snap of his hips.

“Can you come again?” He asks, and Rey nods. His mouth depends on her neck, sucking hickeys to every patch of skin it finds, as he pushes into her. She can feel the bump of his cock every time he bottoms out, a sensation she’s never felt before, and it makes her clench him every time. His hand skates down between them to get to her clit, and he quickly begins rubbing her there.

“Gonna let me fill you with my come? Gonna be a good girl and hold it all in? Can you do that for me baby? Huh?” His words send shivers down her spine, aiding in his pursuit to get her to come again. She mumbles incoherent words of approval, trying to tel him “yes, yes! I’ll be your good girl!” but speech fails her at the moment.

But Rey _knows_ Kylo understands what she’s trying to say.

She feels his rhythm falter and his hand speeds against her clit. She tightens her legs around his hips, trying to wordlessly tell him she’s close too.

“Please, baby, please come for me…” His voice is desperate and strained and makes her shudder. Her hips find purchase against the base of his cock, in combination with the movement of his fingers, and she’s thrust into the abyss again.

Kylo holds her against him as she comes, whole body vibrating, and he follows after her. He grunts against a pillow as he comes, and Rey is distantly aware that he’s actually biting the poor thing. His come is hot within her, and she feels him pulse as he keeps slamming his hips to hers. The slapping of skin slows as she feels his body let go of the tension, and Rey is boneless beneath him.

He lays on her, still half-hard inside of her, as they come down from their mutual high. They are both breathing so heavily that speaking is out of the question, at least for a while. Kylo pulls out of her, and a mad rush of fluid starts to leak out of her. She clenches, remembering his words from earlier.

Part of her expects a coldness afterwards; after all, that’s what most sex has been for her. Once he’s come, he leaves. It’s the oldest story in the book. And for all Kylo’s talk of ‘stamina’, there’s still a part of her that expects it’s just a façade.

But he doest leave her, cold and debauched, to get redressed and make a hasty exit. Instead, he plants a kiss to the side of her jaw and rubs her torso sweetly before helping her sit up. She’s weak, and he knows it.

“We need to get you cleaned up,” He says when she slouch against him. She mumbles something unintelligible into his skin. Instead of getting rough with her, Kylo just soothes her. “Women are 38% more likely to get a UTI if they don’t pee after sex. That’s not a parting gift I’d like to give you,” he elaborates.

Rey sighs, but lets Kylo get her to the bathroom.

* * *

They sleep in spurts.

For a few hours after their first time, before Kylo wakes her with the incessant press of his hard cock into her abdomen. (He takes her even more slowly that time, sleepy and still blissed out. He comes before she does, but he uses his fingers to get her there, still.)

A few hours after that, Rey makes good on her promise to get her mouth on him, waking him with her mouth already working him. (His come tastes bitter and tangy, but she swallows it because it’s _his_.) She sits on his face afterwards, letting his tongue get her off again.

The next time she wakes, Kylo is kissing her chest, licking at her now oversensitive nipples. There’s a faint light peaking through the windows and Rey knows their time is coming to an end. She runs a hand through his hair to indicate she’s awake now, but he keeps on in his pursuit. Only when her chest spit-covered and shiny does Kylo seem satisfied with his work, and lifts his head to look at Rey.

“Good Morning,” She mumbles, voice strained as expected, and still groggy from sleep. He hums his response, and presses a sweet, lingering kiss to her lips.

Rey glances at the clock, noting its just past 7, when they both sit up in bed. Kylo goes to say something, but is cut off by the grumbling of Rey’s stomach. Her cheeks heat as his voice falls silent.

“Sorry… I haven’t eaten since yesterday morning,” she admits. Kylo’s brow furrows for a moment, but the dark expression passes fleetingly.

“Let’s rectify that first, shall we?”

* * *

The breakfast menu for room service is extensive, and Kylo orders one of everyone instead of actually looking it over. Rey can only half-heartedly try to tell him it was too much, when her eyes catch a glimpse of the fluffiest looking waffles she’s ever seen. Kylo had only kissed her head and ordered before walking into the shower.

It arrives in record time, a result, she’s sure, of the high-class hotel he got for them. The room, which she’d been too preoccupied to notice last night, is opulent. A bit gaudy for her taste (were gold curtains really necessary), but Rey was in no position to complain. She hesitated to put on actual clothes, instead opting for the plush robe that hung in the wardrobe.

Rey is half into the whole meal when Kylo emerges from the bathroom, towel hung low on his hips and hair still damp. Rey bites her lip so hard she draws blood. He sits across from her, picking up the two plates she hand’t touched.

“Greek Youghert and fruit? Don’t you want a waffle? I saved some whipped cream for you.” She extends the aforementioned whipped cream, earring her a slight smile from Kylo.

“You’re very kind, but no thank you. This is what I eat every morning,” he tells her. Rey scrunches her face. Kylo pours himself some black coffee too, and Rey finds the will to keep her mouth shut.

They eat in companionable silence, Rey scarfing down whatever her hands touch, and Kylo methodically eating his healthy-dude breakfast. Rey notes that neither of them are on their phones; it’s perhaps the first meal she’s had with someone in a while where that’s the case. Like everything else that’s made her heart flutter with him, she tries to ignore it.

Once the table is thoroughly pillaged, Kylo gets up to get dressed and says nothing when Rey hops on the bed and continues to watch him. He’s not embarrassed by nudity, clearly, and tosses the towel away for a solid 5 minutes before putting on underwear.

He’s fully dressed shortly and applies some product to his hair that has writing in french, yet Rey is still wearing only the robe and probably still has his come on her thighs. And other areas.

Part of her thinks he’ll just carry on with his routine as if she’s not there. He’ll pack his suit from the night before and leave the room without an second glance her way. Much to her relief, she’s wrong.

When he’s finally ready, Kylo turns toward her, leans down, and plants a soft kiss directly on her lips. It’s an infinitely more affectionate gesture than she had expected going into this, but a welcome one all the same. He stares fondly down at her when their lips part.

“The room is yours to use until 4 P.M., but I remember you have a noon curfew,” He tells her. Suddenly, Rey regrets telling Rose to call the national guard if she’s not physically in her presence before the clock strikes 12.

“I guess I’ll make do,” She teases.

They fall silent again, and for the second time that morning Kylo goes to say something, but falls short. The silence becomes too much for Rey to bear, so her cursed mouth opens of it on volition.

“I’m not sure how these are supposed to work… one night stands, I mean,” She admits. Something in Kylo’s face falls, but Rey can’t quite tell what.

“I don’t have much experience with these either,” he tells her. Rey shuffles onto her knees, so that they’re both eye-level, and extends her hand. Kylo looks at it with a hint of confusion mixed with amusement.

“Well, you’ve been a wonderful reddit-fuck. Thank you for posting,” she says, giving a mega-watt smile. He sakes her hand.

“And you’ve been a wonderful reddit-fuck-respondent. Thank you for critiquing my going about soliciting sex.” Rey opens her mouth in an exaggerated offense, but Kylo cuts her off with another sweet kiss. 

She melts into it, holding his hair with her hands, letting herself mold to his torso as his tongue swipes her lower lip. The kiss is wonderful and hot and sweet all at the same time and makes her head spin.

When it’s over and she’s caught her breath again, a pang of nervousness infiltrates her consciousness. It’s over, it whispers, you’ll never see him again if you don’t do anything. He’ll leave, just like everyone else, if you let him.

“Do you have any more meetings?” She practically shouts at him. Kylo looks confused for a moment, so she goes on. “I just mean… if you needed someone to help… prepare you for your meetings, there’s a chance I’d be available.” Her voice grows softer as she keeps talking, suddenly feeling like an idiot for suggesting that at all. Before she has achance to spiral, Kylo brings her back.

“I do… I mean, I will. That would be… very gracious of you, to offer you help.” She bites her lip to keep from smiling too hard.

“Okay, good.” She nods at him, relief washing over her as she realizes she might not be the only one who doesn’t want to let this go.

It’s a new feeling that probably shouldn’t be attached to a person whom was very clear about their desire for a no-strings hook up, but Rey has always had a preference for things that are challenging.

Kylo Ren seems as good a challenge as any.

* * *


	2. rank sweat of an enseamed bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _It takes three weeks for him to contact her again._
> 
> _A one word text after only one night of fucking (albeit, glorious, life-altering, religion-defying fucking) shouldn’t make her heart flutter the way it does now. ___
> 
> __-_ _
> 
> __Five times Ben looks for Rey and the one time she finds him._ _

**2**

**rank sweat of an enseamed bed**

It takes three weeks for him to contact her again.

She’s just gotten home from what is, quite possibly, the most draining shift she’s had this year, when the notification brightens her phone, and subsequently, her day.

**From u/KyL0_R3N**

_Hi._

A one word text after only one night of fucking (albeit, glorious, life-altering, religion-defying fucking) shouldn’t make her heart flutter the way it does now.

**From u/R3yoflight**

_hey_

**From u/KyL0_R3N**

_How have you been?_

**From u/R3yoflight**

_good, for the most part_

_work sucks, but thats just the way it goes ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯_

_hbu?_

_meeting go well??_

**From u/KyL0_R3N**

_I’m glad you’re doing good. Sorry about work._

_I know how that can be, unfortunately._

_The meeting did go well. Thank you for asking._

_I’m sorry I didn’t call you after our night together._

Rey stares down at her phone, not knowing how to respond.

The morning after their night together was a point of contention in Rey’s mind. On one hand, it was a hook-up. An old-fashioned, wham-bam-thank-you-ma’am hook-up that just so happened to be between two thoroughly compatible people. They had barely even talked to one another. She hadn’t made fun of his stupid, clearly made-up name, hadn’t teased him for his large ears that she found too endearing, she hadn’t even gotten his actual phone number.

But… it was so, _so_ sweet.

The way he had handled her was not that of an impassive man looking to get off and get going. It was of someone who knew how to take care of another, who wanted to take care of _her_. The gentleness of his lips from the last time they kiss will forever be burned into her brain.

Part of her had expect get a call the next day, with Kylo confessing that he had the same butterfly feeling she did. After a few days past and she hadn’t received so much as a new post alert on reddit from him, she decided to push back the feelings into a tight corner of her mind that was slowly filling up with emotions she wasn’t ready to unpack.

**From u/R3yoflight**

_it’s nbd, i know how hook-ups go_

_don’t feel bad_

**From u/KyL0_R3N**

_I think it is a big deal, but I know what you mean._

_I would like to see you again._

_Would you like to see me?_

Would she? Would she even survive being with Kylo Ren again?

Rey decides its all comes down to attitude, and she’ll go in with a better one this time.

**From u/R3yoflight**

_yeah, i would_

_u have another big meeting u need to prep 4?_

It takes him a whole 10 minutes to respond, a first for him.

**From u/KyL0_R3N**

_Sure._

_What about the 8th?_

_Does that work for you?_

**From u/R3yoflight**

_i work the 7th and the 8th, but the hotel we_

_were at last time is p close to my job_

_i could meet you there and just pack stuff_

_for work_

**From u/KyL0_R3N**

_We can do another date so you don’t have to do that._

**From u/R3yoflight**

_nah_

_i don’t want u to have to move ur meeting_

_so im good if ur good_

**From u/KyL0_R3N**

_Of course._

_I’m good, too._

**From u/R3yoflight**

🤗🤗🤗

* * *

Rey bounces the ball of her foot on the hard concrete beneath her, watching the clock with rapt attention. The minutes seem to slow the further she got into the day, making the last hour and a half feel like an eon. Plutt had already barked at her to make herself useful somewhere, but there’s only so much to do when they’re down cars for the day.

The moment the clock strikes 5:30, Rey is out of the shop like a bat out of hell. She thinks about stopping in some bathroom and changing into a skirt or dress or at least some clean underwear, but she can’t bring herself to waste that much time.

She want’s to see Kylo. Desperately.

The wall she’d constructed around all her curiosities from their last meeting had come crumbling down with the promise of a second one, and this time, she was determined to know a little bit more about the man in question.

He’d sent her the room number a few hours ago, letting her know to meet him there whenever she got off work. Her mind had already begun reeling in the possibilities of tonight by that point, and it only added gas to the flame.

There’s a thin sheen of sweat on her forehead when she walks into the lobby, and a few things become apparent at once.

One, the hotel is full to the brim with people who look like they make in an hour what she makes in 5 years.

Two, she absolutely should have taken the time to change into something that wasn’t the grease-stained overalls that had seen much better days, probably long before she’s fished them out of a bin at the goodwill.

Three, the doorman (with white gloves) looked moments away from calling the cops on her.

“Excuse me, miss,” the doorman says, walking up to Rey. She gulps and prays with every fibre in her being that he’ll just inform her she dropped something and let her go on her merry way. “May I ask if you’re staying at this establishment?” His tone isn’t accusatory… yet.

“Um… sort of? I’m meeting someone,” She explains. A few of the posh guest are trying to remain inconspicuous as they attempt to hear what’s going on. It makes her cheeks burn red.

“Ah, well, the bar is downstairs and… there is a dress code.”

Rey has felt small plenty of times before in her life. This is nothing new.

“He’s in his- our room, already,” She tells him, keeping her eyes on the doorman and actively ignoring the now-open stares of the lobby. The doorman’s eyes narrow.

“Why don’t you check in with the front desk to make sure you have the correct room number, shall we?” Without waiting for her response, the man moves his arm and begins walking her to the far end of the lobby, where beautiful women in black blazers stare on at her.

“I really don’t think that’s necessary. I’ll just call Kylo and tell him I can’t-“”

“I beg your pardon?” The blood runs out of the face of the doorman. “What did you say your friend’s name was?”

“Kylo. He’s upstairs but I don’t want to bug-”

“My apologies, Miss. I had no idea that Mr. Ren was expecting guest. Allow me to escort me to your suite-”

“That’s really not necessary. I’ll just go now-”

“Rey?”

Her whole body freezes as his voice cuts across the lobby. She doesn’t turn to look at him, instead still focusing on the now queezy-looking doorman. She feels his presence come up beside her, and the warm, large hand come to rest on her lower back.

“Is everything alright?” He asks.

The doorman looks at her with wide eyes and a pleading stare.

“Everything was fine, I was just coming upstairs.” The lie rolls off her tongue and she hopes she sounds convincing. Rey finally glances upwards to look at Kylo, maybe to flash him an ill-advised smile and silently say ‘lets go please.’

It is striking just how beautiful he is, especially after so long without seeing him. His hair looks even more perfect now than she was remembering it, but Rey assumes that her imagination will never quite compete with the real thing.

“You we’re taking a while and I got nervous. I’m glad I came down when I did.” His eyes shoot over to the doorman who looks moments away from passing out, so she acts quickly.

“Well, I’m here. Let’s get going, please.” Rey takes both her hands and pushes against the solid bark that is his chest, and Kylo eventually complies, but still sending a death glare the the rest of the hotel staff.

When she’s finally pushed them into the elevator and they’re blessedly alone, Rey takes a deep breath of relief. For as poorly as that interaction went, it could’ve gone much worse.

“What did he say to you?”

Kylo’s voice is low and sends the wrong kind of nervousness to her gut.

“He was just making sure I was in the right place. He had every right to ask what I was doing here. I mean, I know how I’m dressed and how I look, so if we could just move on-“”

“No one should speak down to you, no matter how you’re dressed, Rey. It isn’t okay.”

“But it is!” She snaps. “Because I know people in the service industry are just doing what their told and that guy is probably underpaid as is and his boss would have reprimanded him if he’d said nothing, so it’s fine!”

Kylo stays silent beside her and she can’t bring herself to look at him. The elevator takes it’s time, crawling to their floor, but blessedly does not stop to board anyone else.

“You were going to leave, weren’t you?” He asks, voice suddenly much smaller than it was a moment ago.

“I just don’t want to be a problem for anybody. For you, for the doorman, for… I probably should leave, even now,” Rey admits. For an evening she was so looking forward to, it really is going sour.

Rey feels a hand come around her cheek and gently guide her to look up at him. His expression is softer now and his lips have that delicious pout that she should absolutely not be thinking about kissing right now.

“You’re not a problem.”

Kylo stares down at her with such intensity, she thinks she’ll melt right then and there.

The elevator chime breaks them from their reverie and Kylo steps out into the hallway. He holds his hand out for her, looking at her with a question. Giving her an option. _You can go back down and leave right now and just remember Kylo Ren fondly for the rest of your life or you can go with him right now and see whatever else this bizarre experience will give to you_ , her mind says.

Rey makes up her mind and takes his hand.

* * *

She’s on him the moment he closes the door behind them. No warning, no hesitation; just Rey pouncing on Kylo. She kisses him so deeply, the way she’s thought about for the last 3 and a half weeks, that she can feel it in her toes. For his part, Kylo doesn’t seem all that surprised. He scoops her up in his arms the moment she’s between them, making Rey’s heart flutter.

He holds her up, not pinned to anything and just lets her make out with him. Suspended in air, only holding onto him, hands touching any part of him she can reach; it’s delicious.

“We should… go to… the bed…” He says between kisses. Rey whines into his mouth (why, she’ll never know).

“No… _here_ …” She breaths against his lips.

Kylo immediately lowers them to the floor, and holds himself above her. The carpet is plush against her back and is almost softer than the old futon she’s been using as a bed for the last few years.

“You… deserve a bed…” He says, while quickly undoing the buttons to her overalls. She’s trying to help him, but her hands get distracted by the growing hardness between his legs.

“What this… here is good…” She tries to say. She’s not sure if this would make sense to anyone outside of the two of them, but she’s can’t care at the moment.

The second the last button comes undone, Kylo focuses on getting her completely bare. He practically rips off every piece of clothing on her body, until she’s left only in her tube socks. When her hands go to take them off, he stops her.

“Leave it,” Kylo orders. Rey feels herself gush.

Once she’s in the perfect state of undress, Kylo doesn’t even bother taking off the rest of his clothes. He just opens his belt and fly, taking out his beet-red cock and pumping it a few times.

“… Missed your cunt…” He says against her lips as he slides the head of his cock over her core. She’s squirming under him, trying to force him to put it inside of her. “… so tight and wet for me…and you’ll just… let me make a mess of it, huh? Let me fuck it ‘till it’s… molded to me… full of my come…”

She arches her back, pressing her chest into the coarse fibers of his shirt. His hands go to hold down her abdomen as he slides himself into her, stretching her out every bit of the way.

The drag of him makes Rey delirious; like Kylo is reaching a part of her that hasn’t existed until he came into her life. If she thought that her body would be more accepting of him since last time, she would be wrong.

“… take me so fucking well, baby…” Kylo breaths, making Rey clench. He whimpers at the sensation. Her hands go up to his neck, one holding him there and the other rubbing the shell of his ear. His whole body trembles beneath her touch. He grips the underside of her thigh, as a warning almost, before pounding into her.

Full force, no hold-backs, pounding her right into the floor. She’s sure he’ll have to tip housekeeping _very well_ this time around.

With every stroke, Kylo make Rey feel split in two. He bumps her cervix more often than not, and her clit rubs deliciously on the metal of his belt buckle. The hard, cold metal feels so good and so rough that Rey is reduced to muffled cries and moans agains his skin.

He bites more hickeys into her chest and shoulders, deeper and harder than the ones last time. Her chest will be covered in purple marks of Kylo for a long time to come and she loves it. Her legs wrap around to his back, squeezing him. His movements become messy and uncoordinated and she knows he’s close, just from the sounds he’s making above her. Rey does nothing to stop her oncoming orgasm, just letting the feeling wash over her as she convulses beneath Kylo.

He with her the next moment, come spilling out of him like the grunts spilling from his mouth. His hips still thrust, harder and more infrequent, like he’s making his final claim on her body. She lets him manhandle her as she feels a warm, sloshing heat in her core.

Kylo rest on top of her as their breathing slows. Rey feels a twinge of carpet burn on her back and her ass but ignores it. Kylo’s hands have found their way to her sides, nearly engulfing her waist. They slide up her arms until they find her hands, and interlocks their fingers together.

He plants warm, wet kisses on her sternum, up her throat, and eventually her lips. Rey smiles into the kiss.

Then, as if called, her stomach growls so loud, Kylo stills. He pulls back to look down at her with a quirked eyebrow. She bites her lip and her cheeks would be red from embarrassment if they weren’t already red from their fucking.

“… would you like dinner?” He asks. She nods.

* * *

The wet ends of her hair tickle the back of neck, so she pushes it out of the robe. The water pressure in the massive shower was enough for Rey to sell her soul, but the burger she’s currently devouring is coming in at a close second.

After their entryway tryst, Rey had happily jumped into the shower while Kylo had ordered them dinner, assuring her that she could order both the Tomato Bisque and french fries as her side.

When she’d gotten out and into the plush robe, Rey had found Kylo on one side of the bed, some nascar race on the TV, and him biting into his too-raw-for-her-taste steak.

It was a beautiful sight.

She’s sitting at the edge of the bed, Kylo on the other side and a few feet away from her, both watching the television. It’s too quiet for how loud her head is right now, so she can’t help the word vomit that forms.

“What do you mean when you say you’re in tech?” She asks, eyes still on the television screen.

“I work in research and development for a technology company,” he tells her, unhelpfully.

“What does that even mean?” She can’t help but sound exasperated.

“My job is to come up with the next best gadget or update and figure out a way to make it work,” he says as he shifts on the bed. Rey still hasn’t looked at him.

“Must be hard to be successful in that field right now… I mean, First Order pretty much has a monopoly on any techie thing out there.”

Kylo chuckles.

“I wouldn’t exactly say monopoly… but yeah. But I still make do.”

Rey hums while chewing.

“Do you like working at an auto shop?” He asks, after a few moments of silence between them. She shrugs.

“I like fixing things, so that parts nice, but… my boss sucks.”

“Why don’t you go work somewhere else?” Rey can’t stop the sharp ‘ha!’ that escapes her.

“I’m a young, female mechanic, with no higher education degree, who’s immigration status is tenuous at best, who can barely afford her half of a shithole of an apartment. I’m not the bright, shining pupil that most places would want to take on.”

She finally looks back over at Kylo, who seems to be in thought while polishing off the rest of his food.

“If you’re struggling financially, I could-”

She cuts him off. “No. That’s not what this is about.” The burger suddenly taste like ash in her mouth, so she sets the rest of it down. “I make due on my own. I don’t need a… benefactor.” This makes him chuckle, causing Rey to give him an incredulous look.

“Sorry, sorry…” He chuckles, “It’s just… benefactor? I at least think I would be deserving the title of sugar daddy.” Rey rolls her eyes and throws a soggy french fry at him. He catches it and eats it right away.

“I don’t need a benefactor or sugar daddy. But… thank you.”

They fall silent for a while before Kylo gets up and removes the trays from their room. Rey scoots back, laying herself in the middle of the bed between the mountain of pillows. When Kylo returns, he stays at the foot of the bed, watching Rey. They say nothing, just keep heavy eye contact with one another.

Her eyes rake down his form, shirtless with some joggers on. She doesn’t see a band of underwear so she hopes that means he’s going without.

Feeling bold, she pushes herself up and craws her way across the bed to him. When she’s finally in front of him, she goes on her knees so that they’re eye level. Her hands trace the muscles in his arms and chest, dipping down to his toned abdomen. Rey feels his eyes on her face the entire time, but looks down to wherever her hands go to next.

“I didn’t get the opportunity to ride you, last time,” her eyes flick up to his, “I think we should rectify that.”

Kylo doesn’t say anything, just keeps looking at her with that intense gaze that could kill a lesser woman. His hands come up to push the robe off her shoulders, pooling around her calves and revealing her naked body.

His hands brush up her sides as they make their way to her jaw, and when he’s finally got a hold of her, he kisses her. It’s slower than any of the ones they shared earlier, and reminds her of that goodbye kiss from last time; the sweetest nectar that she’ll never be able to perfectly replicate with anyone else.

The kiss deepens and Kylo crawls into bed with her. They move until she’s situated over him, straddling his stomach. His hands kneed her ass, pushing the flesh until she’s sure it’ll bruise. She allows herself to grind on him, making his abs slick with her want. His hands suddenly let go of her, and she feels him go to push off his joggers.

Rey kisses his neck, remembering what he said in all those earlier messages about liking both giving and receiving hickeys. So she bites. He gasps.

When he’s finally naked, Rey reaches around to pull at him. He’s already so hard and dripping that Rey gets a little swell of pride. She takes him in hand once she scoots back, and holds him center with her. She glides down on him, slick enough to take him in one go.

His whole body is flushed, his lips even poutier than normal, his breath coming out in spurts.

“Why… do I aways feel… like you’re holding back… whenever you… get your cock… in me,” She asks between shallow thrust. Kylo tips his head back as his hands go to hold her hips.

“Rey… your cunt… I could fucking come right now. I don’t care if we have sex every day for the next year… your cunt is like a vice. I could come in you right now… _fuck_ …” Rey smiles down at him, proud to see this big man reduced to the puddle he’s currently in. It’s as endearing as it is hot.

She starts to move in earnest, riding him with her whole body. She eats up the sounds he makes, his praises of ‘ _good girl_ ’ and ‘ _riding daddy’s cock so well._ ’

Without her asking, Kylo brings a thumb to her clit, moving in time with her thrust, making her yelp. “Need you… to come… with me…” He breaths. Rey nods as she adjust her angle, making him hit the spot in her that’s guaranteed to get her there in no time.

Her hips can’t keep up with his thrust, so their movement become sloppy, until Kylo takes charge and starts guiding her and slamming up into her.

“… So perfect… riding my cock like a good girl… you’re so fucking hot… like this…” He says, but his praises are lost on her as she’s thrown over the edge. Rey complies into him and Kylo catches her, still pistoling his hips into her. He comes after a few more thrust, biting into her skin like last time.

Rey rides out the last of her orgasm while he’s still pulsing inside of her. Her hands still grip at his shoulders and Kylo wraps his arms around her back and hold her there. She feels the warm rush of fluids dribbling out of her, and Rey knows he can feel his own come dripping back down his cock, but he makes no indication that they need to move.

They stay like this so long, Rey cradled against Kylo’s chest, feeling so safe and warm and wanted, that she falls into the deepest sleep.

* * *

She’s groggy when she wakes. Kylo has maneuvered them so that she’s tucked under his arm, halfway covering his torso. He’s snoring lightly and the rise and fall of his chest is oddly soothing. She lays there for a while, hours maybe, but isn’t able to fall back asleep.

Rey busies herself by looking at him unashamedly. Kylo is built, to say the very least. His arms are thick with muscle, and even relaxed, his stomach looks well toned.

_Why did he need to post that on reddit?_ She thinks. _He’s beautiful. He could get anyone just off his looks, let alone his wallet._

Eventually he stirs, hands instantly seeking her out, and head going into the crook of her neck and nuzzling there. His hair tickles her, making her giggle lightly against him as he holds her even closer.

“What time is it?” He asks, voice muffled by her skin. She glances at the clock across from her.

“6:27… I’ll need to leave in an hour,” she says. Her voice is quiet and she feels a slight, almost imperceptible shift in his body language. She brings her hands up, running her fingers through his hair, hoping he’ll relax back again.

Neither of them say anything for a while, and it’s becoming very clear that their form of intimacy is best experienced in silence. It should concern her how quickly they’re forming habits. It’s probably one of the first things he wanted to avoid when making that post.

But the sound of soft rain hitting the window, the warmth of the expensive sheets, the feel of Kylo’s body pressed against hers, makes it very hard for Rey to feel sorry for anything.

* * *

They shower together, after she came up with some half-hearted excuse that it would save time and water, but he makes no sexual advances on her, so she doesn’t try and pester him. Would it be nice to end their tryst with some wet shower sex or even mutual oral? Sure, but Rey didn’t want to push her luck. She was glad enough to spend this time with him, even if neither of them were getting off.

When they’re both dry and dressed, him in a perfectly tailored suit and her in the same greasy overalls from yesterday, he takes her hand. She had been reaching for her bag, but lost momentum halfway through when he touched her.

“I… don’t want to go another three weeks without seeing or hearing from you again,” he tells her.

“You can call me? I’ll give you my number. I work usually six days a week, but sometimes I’ll have a few days off in a row, so… we can meet up then, if you’re… up for it?” She tells him. Something in his face falls, but she doesn’t quite know where to place it.

“…That would be… yeah. We should exchange numbers.”

He passes him her phone as she does the same, putting in her number with the little purple devil emoji beside it because he probably doesn’t have any emojis in his contacts and she wasn’t him to remember her. Not that she’s overly concerned with that happening, but, it’s always better to be safe.

When they exchange phones again, she looks down to see the contact he’s placed, but looks back up at him, confused.

“Ben Solo… what’s that?”

  
“Me… well, my real name. I haven’t gone by it in a while but… I just wanted you to know it,” he tells her. Rey’s lips tremble. _You are not going to cry because he told you his real name_ , she chides herself. _It is the absolute bare minimum to do, so you will not read into it more than you should._

“Well…” She begins, looking down at the phone again because looking in his eyes is too much right now, “It is a very nice name. Certainly more realistic than Kylo Ren.”

_Ben_ has the wherewithal to look a little sheepish at her teasing. He brings a hand through his hair and smiles at the floor.

“It was something I liked when I was a teenager and became too rebellious for my own good. It was my first aol email,” He says. Rey laughs as she imagines a gangly 13-year-old Ben running home to his computer every day after school and changing his AIM status to some moody-angst ridden lyric of a bad he thought was too cool for mainstream.

When the laughter dies down and Rey is able to look at him without bursting into giggles, she thanks him.

“Thank you for last night. And for… telling me your name.”

  
  
He smiles at her, and puts a hand on her jaw, tilting her head further up. Before he can bring her into another soul-melting kiss, she speaks again.

“Ben is a very nice name but… I think I prefer calling you daddy.”

His grin is wolfish.


	3. by summer's ripening breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Absent his post, their lives would have never collided. Rey had no place in his life._
> 
> _And yet… he kept talking to her. Kept asking for more time. How do you tell someone that their attention is killing you while simultaneously being the only thing keeping you alive? ___
> 
> __-_ _
> 
> __Five times Ben looks for Rey and the one time she finds him._ _

_ur lying_

_I’m not, actually._

_u have to be bc if ur not lying then i can never fuck u again_

_Okay, then I’m lying._

_you don’t read any fanfic?? like ever?_

_Why bring yourself more pain?_

_um fanfic TAKES AWAY the pain_

_i stg the only reason i still watch Galaxy Battles is bc_

_the fanfic authors are so fckin good_

Rey smiles at her phone for what feels like the thousandth time that day. Plutt’s already yelled at her twice about being on her phone in front of customers, but, no one is in the shop right now and Plutt went home. There’s only 10 minutes to close, so Rey keeps herself occupied with closing procedures and tries not to get too worked up about her and Ben’s conversation.

In the two days since they last saw each other, they hadn’t stopped talking. They talked all day about inane things or cute pets that she saw on her way to work or societal issues and if Ben had the technology to rig the election so the orange ball of racism would be decidedly removed from office. _Not yet_ , he’d said, _but believe me, I’m trying_. 

Their latest discourse about Galaxy Battles had started when Rey admitted to creeping on his other Reddit post, including one of how the original trilogy would forever be superior to either the prequel or sequel trilogy. He was wrong of course, but somehow Rey berating his views of the evil emperors return from the grave had devolved into a discussion on Ben’s fan fic reading, or lack thereof.

_imma send you some links to some works you_

_HAVE to read_

_honestly they changed the way i view_

_galaxy battles_

_but you HAVE to kudos and comment on them_

_after you read them_

_its fanfic etiquette_

_While that does sound fun, I can think of something_

_slightly more useful to do with my time._

_um actually u can’t_

_but enlighten me anyways_

_See you again?_

_I’m off work for the next 36 hours if you’re free._

Rey stopped dead in her tracks.

_Yes_ , her heart screamed, _go to Ben!_

_No,_ her brain declared, _you’ve already gone too far with him._

For someone she’d only met twice, Ben was occupying a lot of her thoughts recently. Everything Ben had done thus far in no way indicated that he was going to ghost Rey. Except, of course, the posting on reddit to find someone to fuck sans feelings. Which was hard the second time and would be damn near impossible the third.

If she met up with Ben, they would have sex. It was the very base nature of their relationship. Not that he would want it to be called a relationship at all. He would be sweet and fuck her so well, not even her wildest fantasy would hold up. He would buy her food and let her sleep in a comfy bed. Then, when their time was up, he would go work at his high paying job and schmoozing with the Coursant elite and she would go back to work at an Auto shop that was listed as a laundromat in the yellow pages.

Absent his post, their lives would have never collided. Rey had no place in his life.

And yet… he kept talking to her. Kept asking for more time. How do you tell someone that their attention is killing you while simultaneously being the only thing keeping you alive?

_Don’t do it,_ her brain whispered again. _Protect yourself from the hurt; it’s what you’re good at_.

But something about Ben made it very hard for Rey to listen to reason.

_sure, i’m free._

* * *

Ben is a foot taller than anyone else on the sidewalk. He glowers over everybody else, most people giving him a wide berth of space. He’s frowning down at his phone, typing so furiously that Rey is almost too scared to say anything.

“Ben?” She hazards, after a moment. Ben’s head instantly snaps up, and the frown dissipates. It’s replaced by a soft half-smile that makes something flutter in Rey.

“Rey,” He says, looking at her, up and down. Last time, Rey had chosen not to change when coming from work, this time she did not have that luxury. Even if the pair of overalls she was currently sporting were slightly newer than that pair, it was still a potato sack in comparison to Ben’s designer suit.

“Sorry… I, uh, didn’t expect to be doing much after work,” Rey says sheepishly. Ben looks confused, so she clarifies. “I would’ve changed, but…”

“I think you look perfect,” he simply states. She gulps. After a terse minute, Rey rolls her eyes and playfully slaps his arm, hoping to move on from this with some self-deprecation; a superpower of hers.

“Oh whatever. So, should we head to the hotel, or did you have something else in mind?” She asks.

“I’ve made the mistake of not feeding you beforehand twice now, it’s not an error I’m willing to make again. I thought we could have dinner first before.” Ben gestures to the restaurant on the other side of the street. The windows are blacked out, and the valet is wearing gloves. The hostess stand alone looks like it cost the same as a year’s worth of Rey’s rent.

“That’s a lovely idea, but… I can’t go in there.”

“Do you not like their menu? I could have the chef prepare something better, if you-”

“You really don’t see why I can’t go in there?” Rey asks, flabbergasted.

“No,” Ben simply states.

Rey has attempted, her entire life, to make as little of a scene as possible. Some may confuse this for timidness or meekness, but Rey knows better. Her ability to go though life making the least trouble possible for herself is one of the only reasons she’s been able to make it this far. It’s not shyness or second-hand embarrassment that holds her back (god knows she’s faced that enough in her life); it’s the desire to go on living life without creating trouble. Ben, it seems, does not understand that.

“Ben, regardless how you feel I look, the people in the restaurant will balk if they see someone like me, looking like this, walk into a restaurant that serves one dish that is more expensive than my apartment. I can’t go in there.”

“Why do you do that?” Ben asks, looking terse and unhappy. “First at the hotel, now here. You act like you don’t belong somewhere.”

“I don’t belong here.”

“You do. You’re here, so you belong here.”

“It’s not that simple.”

“It could be, if you wanted it to.”

Rey sighs. This isn’t a conversation she’s willing to have with him, certainly not on the sidewalk during rush hour on a Thursday, and there’s a sinking feeling in her gut that Ben will not drop this without creative thinking on Rey’s part.

She scratches the back of her neck, looking anywhere but Ben. He’s stare at her, waiting for her to respond, giving her his undivided attention. It heats her cheeks.

“You know, I actually had a restaurant I was really looking forward to eating at for dinner; why don’t we just go there instead? If you really want to eat your… fancy food stuff, I can just meet you back at the hotel.” Ben’s frown falls slightly, replaced with alook of neutrality, and Rey represses a sigh of relief.

“I don’t care about eating there, Rey, I want to eat with you.”

“Okay, then Waffle House it is.”

* * *

It was comical how large Ben looked inside. The harsh, bright lighting made his hair look shinier than Rey had ever seen it, and he barely even fit in the small booth covered in yellow linoleum. When he grabs a laminated menu off the rack, Rey chuckles.

“Is it safe to assume you’ve never been to a waffle house before?” She asks, head cocked sideways. He shoots her a dirty look.

“I’m not entirely uncluttered, you know. I frequented the local waffle house plenty of times in undergrad.” Ben holds up the large plastic card in front of his face.

“If that were true, you wouldn’t need to look at the menu.” Rey pulls the menu down to the table and gives him a sweet smile. He softens at that.

“In my defense, it’s been a while,” He shrugs.

“Well, nothings changed. I’m pretty sure these were the same menus they used in the eighties.”

Ben inspects the menu carefully before putting it down. A older server comes over, giving them drinks (an orange juice for them both, Ben begrudges), and taking their order before leaving them. For the first time since she’s met Ben, the silence is uncomfortable.

“How was your day?” He asks after a moment. Rey is still looking at her chipped fingernail polish when she answers.

“Fine… long, I guess. It was my ninth day in a row,” She tells him. His gaze darkens.

“That’s criminal.”

She shrugs. “I get the next two days off so, it’s not totally unexpected. How was you day?”

“Busy. My bosses boss is visiting in a few weeks, so the office is in a state of chaos.”

“And yet you somehow stumbled upon 36 hours off?”

“An imposition from HR. I’ve accumulated enough sick leave to last a few lifetimes. When my boss got the memo, he sent me home. Told me to rest up for the weeks ahead.”

“Someone who’s accrued that much sick leave must have worked a lot more than nine days straight,” She taunts. “That’s criminal.” Ben rolls his eyes, but the corners of his mouth twitch.

Another moment of silence passes, making Rey squirm in her seat.

“I think I need to apologize, for earlier,” She says. Ben looks confused. “It was sweet of you to ask me out to dinner in your limited time off. I should’ve reacted… better.”

One of his large hands reaches the short distance across the table to grip hers. Her hands are dwarfed by his, so she stares down at them instead of looking up at him.

“I’m sorry, too. I can be… callous when it comes to others feelings. I should’ve warned you instead of thinking you’d blithely go along with my plans.” When Rey finally looks up, Ben is looking at her with the sweetest and softest expression.

_Okay_ , her brain concedes, _this is nice._

“I do have to admit,” he continues after a minute, “my intentions are not entirely virtuous.”

“I certainly hope not,” Rey grins, “because neither are mine.”

* * *

He brings her to a different hotel this time. Something much more modern and cool. None of the employees are wearing outfits too ostentatious, but Rey has a sneaking suspicion that the level of service is probably the same. The valet seems to be expecting them, despite Ben having made no calls during or after their meal, and hands Ben the keys to the room.

Only when they’re in the elevator, away from prying eyes, does Rey mention anything.

“Why the change of venue?” She asks.

“The views from here are better. You can see the skyline much more clearly from our floor,” Ben tells her. Rey scoffs.

“Plan on spending a ton of time looking out the window, are we?”

Ben quirks a brow down at her. His eyes turn predatory and Rey can feel her cunt throb. He slowly backs her into the wall of the elevator, pressing his front flush with hers, arms going out to cage her in.

“I think it’ll be a nice view for you when I fuck you against the window.”

Heat licks up her spine. His face is only a few centimeters away from her, but he keeps his lips to himself. He traces the side of her jaw with his nose, letting his lips skim across her skin, but never stopping.

“You told me once… that I deserved a bed…” her voice is unsteady when she uses it. Ben pulls back slightly, and brings his wrist up to check his watch.

“We still have about 34 hours left,” He replaces his hand and looks back down at Rey, “I think we can fit a few places in.”

His lips have only just brushed hers when the elevator chimes that they’re on their floor.

* * *

“You like this,” He whispers in the shell of her ear. “Being held up, open for any and all to see…” His cock drags inside her once again and Rey gasps. The glass is cold against her hand, and she can see her breath fogging up the window. Ben tightens his grip on her hips as he slowly pulls out of her again, making her whine.

“What was that? I didn’t quite catch that, baby.” He says, pressing a wet kiss to the top of her shoulder.

“Please, daddy…” Her hands clutch at the glass. “Faster… please,” She begs. She’s rewarded with a few quick thrusts. Her head lulls back, making him kiss at her throat.

“Good girl… asking so nicely,” He murmurs. Rey can feel a twitch of an orgasm approaching her.

“Gonna… make me… come, daddy…” She breaths. Ben snakes a hand downwards, until it finds her clit. He rubs her with soft strokes, flaming the fire within her. She tries to grind down on his hand, but Ben thrust into her harshly again keeping her where she it.

“Come on, baby…” he mumbles, “come all over me… above everyone…” His thrust move in time with the strokes on her clit, and the air in her lungs is sucked out as she tumbles into an orgasm. She’s boneless as he works her through it, still stroking her and pounding into her. She can feel the control slipping from his hands, the movements becoming erratic.

Rey can feel his muscles straining against her over-heated skin. Their bodies are sweaty, only adding to the sound of wet skin slapping against each other. It feels like she’s floating when coming down from her high. Ben grips her tighter as he begins to come, putting fresh bruises in her skin with his fingertips.

His mouth finds the back of her neck, and she can feel his teeth clenched as he comes. He grunts into her skin as his cock twitches within her; she can already feel the warmth of his come seeping downwards. Ben holds her hips flush with his as he continues to pump her full of him. He puts one hand on the font of her lower abdomen, and instinctively, she places her hand over his.

“I can feel myself… like this,” he says, mouth still against her neck. “I can feel myself inside of you… _fuck_ …” he whispers. She strokes the back of his hand with her thumb as Ben regains his breath; trying to comfort him for reasons she didn’t understand.

His breath is hot against her neck, but she loves it. Love the feeling of him alive and hot against her. It fills her with a fuzzy feeling she’s unused to.

* * *

“Do you think that’s enough?” He asks, dryly. Rey ignored his comment and continued filling the ridiculously large tub with even more bubbles. The bottom of the tub is hard beneath her knees as she waddles her way over to the faucet, pouring the remaining soap underneath, filling the air with lavender.

Ben sits on the other side, arms stretched out of the tub, one knee just above the surface of the bubbles. Even though his comment was sarcastic, the expression on his face is soft. It makes Rey want to _melt_.

When she finishes adding every soap that was on the counter to the boiling hot water, she scoots herself in between his open legs. Her back leans onto his chest, head cradled on his shoulder, while his arms come down to wrap around her midsection, hands resting on her thighs.

“I don’t get to take baths like this. I think it’s only fair I add whatever soap I want to,” She says, once she’s comfortable. Ben only hums in response. He traces his nose on her wet hairline, lips brushing her skin every so often. If the plastic of the tub weren’t so hard on her ass, Rey would’ve fallen asleep.

After their tryst on the window, Ben had ushered her into the bathroom to clean her up. Ben notices as soon a her eyes landed on the tub that took up a solid quarter of the room, and silently obliged to bathe with her.

Ben’s hands begin massaging her thighs, so she does the same. Her hands seek him out, and land on the thick, corded, muscular tops of his thighs, hands tickled by the sparse hair there.

“Mmmm…” She mumbles, while feeling him up, “I want to ride your thighs later.” She feels him smile against her skin.

“Okay,” He says, voice low. She feels it rumble from his chest and sinks further into him. She can feel his cock, already half-hard again, against the small of her back, but Ben does nothing to indicate that he wants to move any time soon, so she ignores it.

His hands come up to caress her torso, fingers brushing just on the underside of her breast as they work in a rhythmic pattern. Her skin feels hyper-sensitive everywhere he’s touching her; against her back, his hands on her torso, his legs against hers. She wonders, idly, if he’s as unused to this kind of intimacy as she is. It’s not a secret that the two of them need to physically feel each other whenever they’re together. Rey is curious if this is one of the few ways he experiences intimacy, as it is for her.

“Ben?” She asks. He hmm’s against her, nose still tracing the side of her face. “You don’t… do this… with other people, do you? I don’t think you do, but… I’m curious.”

To his credit, Ben doesn’t really falter in his movements. There is a slight pause as soon as the words escape out of her mouth, but he resumes so quickly, Rey isn’t even sure the hesitation happened.

“Would you be jealous if I said yes?” He asks.

Her entire body stiffens. The water, hot against her skin, suddenly feels like ice.

“I don’t,” Ben says quickly, clearly attuned to the change in her demeanor. She relaxes again, but keeps slightly on edge.

“Why not?” She prods further, “It’s not like there’s anything holding you back.”

She feels him sigh beside her. His hands suddenly wrap around her hips, twisting her until she’s facing him and seated in his lap. The steam from the bath has formed sweat all over his skin, so he’s practically glowing in the yellow light. He looks like a greek god; full of imperfections that suit him perfectly. Her mouth goes dry at the sight.

“Do you want me to have… this, with anyone else?” He questions. Rey has to bite her lip from screaming _absolutely fucking not_!

“Does it matter what I think?” She counters. His eyes narrow at her.

“It does to me.”

Rey softens. Her hands come up to trace the features of his face, down to the hard planes of his chest that peak above the water.

“We’re treading in dangerous water, Ben,” She says before looking up at him. He smirks lightly.

“I think there’s a little too much soap in here, but I hardly think that makes it unsafe,” He jokes, playfully looking around the tub. She splashes him with soapy water, giggling in his lap. He holds her tighter, then bringer her closers to him to kiss her.

Kissing him is many things at one; it’s hot and sweet, promising yet daunting, full of emotion that words can’t convey, but above all, it feels so, so good. The kind of goodness that Rey has searched for in every person and yet to find. It’s terrifying, but she does it anyway.

They make out for a while, hands roaming over pruny bodies, until he’s fully hard again and Rey is wet enough to sink right onto him. They both loose their breath at the sensation, lips still touching but not quite kissing. After a minute, she begins to move, working herself up and down onto him in an unhurried pace. It makes the stretch of him even more pronounced and hot.

His hands guid her hips, and she complies, moving in any direction he so chooses. They only break from each others mouth to kiss at different part of skin; both going for the neck. She leave bites and bruises and he does the same. _I hope they’re purple and huge_ , she thinks; _I hope they last forever_.

After a while, he whines into her mouth, needy and desperate.

“There is nothing… like coming in you… take me so well… such a good girl…”

She grind down harder on him, liking this desperate, pleading thing hie’s become.

“Wanna make you… full of me… mark you with… my come… would you let me? Let me- _fuck_ \- let me fill you… over and over… until you’re mine? Would you?”

She nods against him, telling him “Yes… yes… _I’m yours_.”

* * *

“I have tomorrow off, too. I don’t know if I mentioned that,” She tells him once they’re dry and in bed. She didn’t exactly plan for this, so she has no clothes of her own to change into, but Ben seems more than happy to let her snag his white undershirt from earlier. With no panties, of course.

“You did,” he mumbles against her stomach. She’s lying on her back with Ben’s head on her stomach, kissing her skin through the fabric. Rey had one hand brushing though his silky hair, the other holding her phone up as she text Rose.

_hey, I won’t be home tonight, Ben called me again_

_i don’t think i’ll be home tomorrow either, but i’ll_

_keep u posted_

_…_

_are u sure its healthy to be spending this much_

_time with him?_

_wasn’t it supposed to be a one night stand?_

_yeah but the sex is good so ¯\\_(_ ツ _)_/¯_

_why don’t u invite Finn over since u have_

_the place to urself??_

_don’t try and divert. I’m worried about u_

_I don’t want u to get hurt, regardless if_

_the dick too bomb_

Rey doesn’t respond. She doesn’t know how to. She wants to accuse Rose of having a secret mic into Rey’s inner most thought and using them against her, but even she knows that’s crazy. Instead, she puts her phone down and luxuriates in the weighted blanket that is Ben.

They’ve been asleep for hours, but it’s still dark out. Rey is secretly thankful for the stormy weather outside, like it gives her an excuse to stay in this bubble with Ben. He’s still snoring softly, head buried between her shoulder and neck. She thinks of their second conversation when he told her he lean’s towards domination. _Defiantly a switch_ , she thinks. Ben has wrapped himself around her, practically suffocating her with his embrace.

Rey _loves_ it.

* * *

His face is buried in her cunt. So much so that she’s worried he’ll never resurface. He licks with sure, hard strokes, noes rubbing at her clit. It’s a cataclysmic rush of sensations that has her mewling and writing above him. She can see from the corner of her eye, him bucking his hips into the mattress beneath them. And she’s fucking jealous of it. A mattress.

“Ben…” She whines, high pitched and needy, no real message to convey, just liking the way his name feels rolling off her tongue. He grunts against her and sucks her clit.

Her hands tug his hair, trying not to be too rough, but knowing that he liked to be pushed a bit. His teeth graze her labia as a warning, but she pays it no mind. Rey tries to wedge a leg under him, so that she can feel the hardness between his legs and maybe even give him some relief. Ben obliges, using a hand to guide her leg under him, so that his cock brushes against the back side of her calf when he thrusts.

The threat of orgasm is imminent, marching towards her quickly and not giving her time to even breath. Her fingers find the shell of his ear, and Rey remembers how endearing she found it when they got red after sex. Her thumb caress his ears, hands covering them.

Ben looses his mind.

His bucking becomes more wild and his tongue more sure. Rey is stung into her orgasm when his teeth gently nip at her clit, either purposefully or not, and she can feel the hot come from Ben coat her leg.

It’s an overwhelming rush of sensations.

His come spurting out onto her skin and the sheets, his face now sopping with her juices, one of his hands holding her stomach down, the other holding her leg so that he can empty himself on her.

He’s gasping against her as his body shudders. She feels the last few gentle twitches of his cock against her calf before he stops moving and basically melts on top of her.

“Sorry… it was- my ears are- it was so good…” he says, still breathless. Rey makes an experimental stroke of her thumb along the shell of his ear once more, causing Ben to whine but not asking her to stop. She wonders how quickly he could come again, maybe just like this, but decides to save that hypothesis for a later date.

Instead, she holds him as he weakly climbs up to be closer to her.

* * *

Rey groans when she rolls over to an empty bed. Her stomach drops and suddenly her whole body is alert, immediately shaking off any remnant of sleep. She sits up quickly, panic running down her spine, mouth already open and dry with fear.

Thankfully, she spots Ben right away.

He’s sitting at the desk, typing on a computer, face illuminated only by the light from the screen. He looks so focused and Rey hesitates for a moment, considering weather or not to disturb him from his work. _Screw it_ , she thinks, _I only have him for a few more hours; his work can wait_.

She gets up on unsteady legs, taking a moment to peak from behind the blinds. It look early out, even in the grey pouring rain. She slowly makes her way over to Ben, who still hasn’t noticed that she’s awake. She shuffles her feet, trying to make more noise as not to scare him before placing her hand on his shoulder.

Ben’s back straightens, and he looks up to Rey, who is pulling his rolling chair back and climbing into his lap with no resistance from him. He’s naked still, she notes, and so is she. She straddles his lap and brings her hands to his biceps. His mouth seeks hers out instantly, pressing wet kisses against her lips.

“Why are you… not… in bed?” She questions between kisses, trying to to sound too petulant. Judging by his chuckle, she’s clearly failed.

“I had some work to wrap up,” He tells her, hands now roaming her bare back. She glances at the clock, flashing a bright 6:43.

“You still have… 24 hours of… your weekend left… no work,” She says, sighing into his mouth. He pulls back, and her mouth instinctively goes to chase it, but stops when she sees him slightly smiling at her.

“You were asleep; I figured I could multitask. After all, you’ll need your strength for everything I have planned for today,” Ben tells her, voice going low. Rey surpasses a shiver.

“Plans?” She questions. He nods. “Care to enlighten me on these plans?”

“Well, you mentioned something about riding my thigh earlier, and I figured if you’re going to ride that, my face might feel left out so we should add that to the list,” Ben says, making Rey chuckle. “Then my cock might feel neglected also, so you should probably ride that at some point too. And I did have a dream about what my come might look like on your tits, so, I think today would be a good day to find out.”

Rey throws her head back laughing and Ben adjusts his hold on her, squeezing her tighter to him.

“So, as you can see, you’ll need your strength if we’re going to get through all of that today, Ms. Niima,” He taunts. Rey brushes some hair behind his ears, fingers purposefully ghosting them and making him shudder.

“That sounds like an excellent plan, Mr. Solo. What should we start with first?” She questions, already feeling his cock twitch where it rests between the two of them.

“Anything you want, Ms. Niima; I’m yours for the taking.”

Rey considers him for a moment, even though she’s already made up her mind. She squirms in his lap before settling her self firmly on one of his tree-trunk legs and begins grinding down. Her cunt is still puffy and slightly sore from all their… activities, but the feeling of his muscles beneath her is too delicious to pass up. She grinds her self until she is slick and wet against him. Ben drops his head to her shoulder, breathing deeply. She thinks of how much his words affect her when he’s the one talking, so she decides to give it a try.

“One of the first things I noticed about you… was your thighs,” She starts. “They’re so fucking strong, even in your pants. I didn’t know how to ask for it, that first night. But I couldn’t get it out of my head.”

Ben’s hands go to grope her ass, squeezing, as he breaths heavily against her sternum. His thigh is covered in her now, and she moves with a sicking wet sound that fills the room.

“I tried everything, after that. I humped pillows, tried to get off on the edge of my bed, even considered buying a sex doll just to recreate what your thigh would feel like,” She admits, voice becoming breathless as her movements pick up. Ben’s cock is red and twitching now, leaving a drop of precome on his stomach where it bumps against. Rey works faster now, fingers digging into the meat of his shoulder, no doubt leaving red slits in their wake.

“I thought about messaging you every night, trying to come up with some eloquent way to beg you to ride your thigh into oblivion. Even if it’s all you would give me; I wanted you dripping in my come like I’m covered in yours.”

“Rey,” he warns. She can feel herself approaching orgasm, so she readjust her hips to get her clit to hit his skin with every stroke. She gasps and feels Ben’s teeth on her neck.

“Want you… to wear my come… all day… soak it into your skin…so it stays,” She moans out, finding it harder to speak the closer she gets.

“Yes… yes, _please_ …” Rey hears him beg. She can feel his cock so hard against her, but he’s brought no relief to himself in the form of his hand. She resist the urge to grab him and jerk him off, deciding it’ll be much more satisfying to see him come without her even touching it.

She moves quicker now, searching for that peak, and finds it so fast it scares her. Her orgasm wreaks through her body, sizzling down her spine and making her cunt clench and drip onto his thigh. Her hand goes to grip it, holding Ben’s thigh someone even closer between her, and letting her juices flow onto him. Ben comes too, with a cry into her skin. His cock twitches desperately as the white fluid spurts out of him, coming up to coat her abdomen. A rouge stripe of come lands on his shoulder where it’s bent to lean down onto her, and she licks it up without hesitation.

They sit together, not moving for a moment, catching their breath. Ben breaths heavily onto her skin as she licks up the sweat beads that have formed on the side of his throat. She whispers sweet endearment of good boy and thank you for coming for me. She uses a hand to trace up his spine to the back of his head, feeling Ben become putty in her embrace.

It’s a power trip unlike anything she’s experienced before.

Rey doesn’t tell him then, but she knows beyond a shadow of a doubt, that they will be doing that again.

* * *

“Tell me what your childhood was like.”

She doesn’t know why she asks him. They had been silent for a while, but the conversation preceding the question had nothing to do with that topic. But still, the words bubble and spill out of her without a chance for Rey to begin them in.

She’s lying on top of Ben, listening to the soft thudding of his heartbeat, while some old Galaxy Battles that just happened to be on TV is playing. His hands a tracing her spine, occasionally dipping lower to kneed at her ass. His hands have stoped, midway down her back, but resume quickly.

“It was… loud,” He says, prompting Rey to push herself up to stare at him. “My mother is… popular, you could say. There was always something going on at our house. Meetings that turned into dinners that turned into parties that turned into more meetings. There was always so many people around that I didn’t know. But my father…” Ben trails off for a moment. “He didn’t like it either. So he’d leave for weeks at a time. Sometimes I think my mother didn’t even notice. God knows she didn’t notice me.” Something bitter traces his voice so Rey hums against his skin. “I was… not considered much, when I was with them. An extra bag they needed to pack whenever they went away.

Rey nuzzles her face into his chest, wanting to skin within his skin and give his heart a hug.

“I left home when I was 18 and didn’t speak to either of my parents for 10 years. The only reason I even started speaking with my mother again is because…” Ben takes a moment, and Rey lets him. “My father died.”

Rey doesn’t breath, unwilling to even move slightly and disturb whatever trace Ben seemed to be in.

“I was the first person my mother called to tell. That had never happened before. It was… strange.” She feels Ben shift beneath her, but his eyes still remain closed. “Our relationship is still awful, but we talk more now. Mostly her berating me for my career choices or asking for grandchildren, but… it’s talking.”

Rey hugs him. Squeezes him so tightly she’s worried he’ll bruise, but Ben doesn’t seem to mind.

“I’m an orphan,” She offers, after a moment. “My parents dropped me off at a fire station when I was two. Or… they think I was two. All they left was a piece of paper that said ‘Rey.’ Supposedly the state searched for my parents for a while, trying to track them down, but I’m not really sure that’s true. I was sent to Jakku when I was five and I grew up in a junkyard there. That’s why I’m a mechanic. I learned how to spot parts that were salvageable since I was a pre-teen. It’s the only thing I was ever good at.”

Her quiet admission hangs heavy in the air.

Slowly, she feel’s Ben roll them over so that he’s above her and her back is on the bed. His eyes are sad when they look down at her, and suddenly Rey realizes her eyes have tears in them too. Ben kisses away her tears, lips soft against her skin.

“You’re good at so much, Rey. More than even I know. So, _so_ good. Don’t ever say that again, _please_.”

Ben’s plea pierces her heart with such a sharp precision, it feels like she’s been shot.

All at once, every fear that Rey had before meeting Ben comes rushing back. The feeling both of them were trying to avoid, crash around her like an avalanche, and Rey is stuck in the cold, hard ice. Somehow Rey knows that this was meant to happen. That she was meant to be on that Reddit page and refresh just in time to see his post and meet him in that fancy bar and fuck him in that gaudy room and do everything they’ve done together.

Ben kisses her as she realizes that there will be no soft break from this. That wherever this ends will hurt. It’ll break her even. But, even scarier than that, Rey is more than willing to let Ben do that.

* * *

“Don’t leave.”

It’s morning. Almost 7. The sun is just starting to peak behind the curtains. The bed is warm where they’ve laid and fucked and made love and held each other all night. The sound of a cart being placed outside of their door is the only besides the fan and their breathing. His hair tickles her face. His arms have wrapped around her so tightly she’s not sure she’ll ever break from his embrace.

“Don’t leave,” She whispers again.

He’s still snoring. He can’t hear her. She says it again anyway.

“Don’t leave me.”

* * *

The bacon is still hot by when Ben pulls the breakfast cart in. It’s full of wonderful looking food that Rey would gladly devour on any other day. But she can only bring herself to nibble at the fatty bacon that drips grease down her hand.

Ben is all but ready to go, his suit jacket hanging on the other side of his chair and shoes still waiting by the door. He’s go Rey in his lap and hands digging into the cup of greek yoghurt. He hasn’t stopped touching her since they’ve woken up. They showed together, he ate her out, she brought him off with her hand, they had to re-shower, and now they were enjoying a quiet breakfast. Her hair was still wet and dripping into his discarded bathrobe. She refused to wear her own, and Ben had happy obliged when she asked to put his on after he took it off.

He kisses her neck sometimes and she tries to take inconspicuous sniffs of his hair.

It’s nice outside, if a bit hot. Ben has to be at work in an hour. Rey still has today off. He’s got a busy few weeks ahead. She’s got the same monotonous tasks ahead of her for the foreseeable future. He offered to extend the room reservation so that she could keep it tonight. She declined. He extended it anyways.

She’s met him three times. They’ve talked about some of the deepest trauma any person can go through. They’ve argued about fan fiction. Ben is incredibly wealthy. Rey can’t afford her water bill this month.

Ben leaves her with multiple incessant kisses, each sweeter than the last. He tells her he’ll call, but maybe not for a while. He makes her promise to call if she needs anything at all. He kisses her again for good measure. Then her shoulder her forearms and her hands. Rey doesn’t cry until the door is closed.

She’s falling in love with him. (If she isn’t already.)

It fucking _hurts_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi friends! sorry it's taken so long for me to update! i've added some tags, so plz mind the changes; other than that enjoy (｡’▽’｡)♡
> 
> (this is the longest single chapter i've ever written, so, my bad lol)


	4. to bear the ills we have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Did you want me to call?” Ben asks after a minute._
> 
> _“I’m glad you did.” Rey figures there’s no point not playing coy. He made the first move, after all. ___
> 
> __-_ _
> 
> __Five times Ben looks for Rey and the one time she finds him._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi friends! so, so sorry for the slow updates, but life is... ya know, life. plz enjoy our two space dummies bein all horny and such (´∩｡• ᵕ •｡∩`) ♡

**ch. 3.5: to bear the ills we have**

* * *

“... so I guess what I’m trying to say is... I’m sorry to be springing this on you right now.”

“Don’t be sorry! This is exciting for you guys. I’m happy for you; really.”

“It’s just been such a long time coming and we’re ready to take the next step.”

“I totally get it. I don’t want you to be sorry.”

Rose looked at Rey with worried eyes, clearly not believing her one bit. Rey tried to smile wider, but she’s pretty sure that would just make her look insane.

Rey is happy for Rose and Finn, finally taking the relationship to the next level by moving in together. It’s not like this was totally out of the blue. Her and Rey’s lease was ending soon and Rey has seen the Zillow alerts on Roses’s phone more than a few times. She shouldn’t be shocked, and really she’s not, but it’s just hard to come to terms that this is reality and not some fleeting worry.

“Finn and I can help you out for a little if you want to stay here and not get another roommate, if you want,” Rose offers. Rey takes her hand with a small smile.

“Don’t worry about me; I’ll be fine, I always am,” she says, but Rose still looks unconvinced.

“I don’t want you just to be fine; I want you to be happy, too.”

Rey sighs deeply and they just look at each other for a minute.

“I will be happy... someday.”

Rose frown lines deepen. “It’s just... you’ve been so mopey recently. That’s why I’ve been scared to tell you.”

Rey scoffed. “I haven’t been mopey. I just get- it’s the change of the seasons. My mood always shifts when the seasons do.”

A beeping from Roses phone makes both of their heads snap up.

“It’s Finn,” Rose tells her.

“Don’t keep him waiting; you two go off and have a fun night,” Rey says while getting up and grabbing Roses purse for her. Instead of taking it from her outstretched hand, Rose pulls Rey into a hug.

“You deserve to be happy, Rey, _right now_.” Rose whispers. With a quick peck on her cheek and a short ‘bye,’ Rey is all alone. She looks around the apartment, taking stalk of all that she has. Most of the bigger furniture is Roses, passed down from her sister, so she’d probably take those. It would leave her with a broken arm chair, a small side table, and a couple of plants. Rey sighs while picturing it, and decides that it’s a worry for another day.

Rey decided to treat herself this even, seeing as it would probably be one of the last times she could do so if she were to take on all the rent. So she orders her favorite take out, rents the movie she’s been wanting to see for a while, and veges out in her pajamas for the rest of the evening.

* * *

Captain America has just fought himself and commented on his peachy ass when her phone rings. It’s not entirely unusual for her to get a call this late, but it is cause for some concern. When she looks down at the caller ID, a shock runs though her spine. She immediately picks up.

“Hello?” She asks.

“Hi.”

His voice is tired. She can tell that from just one syllable. He sounds far away and that makes her chest ache for some reason.

“Is everything okay?” She says, unable to keep the worry from her voice.

“Yeah; is everything okay with you?” He questions right back.

“Yeah, I was just... not expecting you to call. It made me nervous.” She tells him.

“Did you want me to call?” Ben asks after a minute.

“I’m glad you did.” Rey figures there’s no point not playing coy. He made the first move, after all.

“Good.” She thinks if Ben were in front of her, she’d see his mouth twitch, his give-away that he’s pleased.

“So... _why_ did you call?”

“To be honest... I’m not sure. I just got back from work and I wanted to hear your voice..”

Rey glances at the clock on her bedside table. “You just got off work? Ben, it’s like midnight!”

“It’s only midnight there? That’s good. It’s nearly 3 where I am,” He says.

“Ben...” Her voice is soft, and she can’t keep the sound of disapproval out of it.

“I know, I know,” he brushes her off. “How was your day?”

She hums. “Eh... not terrible. Work was okay, but...” she trails off.

“Did something happen?”

“My roommate decided to move in with her boyfriend when our lease is up in a few weeks. Which isn’t bad, necessarily. Before Finn was Roses boyfriend, he was my best friend. I introduced them a few years back and now they’re together, and I’m…”

“… not.” He finishes for her.

“Yeah,” She says sheepishly.

“I’m sorry that’s happening to you.”

“It’s fine, really. I’ve been though worse.”

They don’t speak for a moment and Rey knows if she were with Ben in person, there would be a frown on his face. She hates it.

“Where are you?” She asks.

“Bespin. Or, in my hotel room, if that’s what you’re asking.”

“Hmmm… good to know.”

“That I’m in Bespin or that I’m in bed?”

“Both.” Ben chuckles.

“Have you everbeen to Bespin?” He asks. She huffs a laugh.

“Ha! I make in a year what it would cost me to stay there for one night.”

“So, no?”

“Correct.”

“Hmm…” he seems to consider himself for a moment, “I think you’d like it. There’s a buffet on every corner; two just in my hotel,” Ben teases her.

“Oh shut it!” She laughs. “That sounds like a good time for _anyone_.”

The make small talk, mostly on Bespin; the climate, the lifestyle, the difficulty getting Über’s. It’s polite and unassuming, but sort of odd to be having this late at night. Rey want’s to ask him again why he’s called her, but he beats her to it.

“I lied earlier… when you asked why I called.”

“Oh?”

“I miss you. I don’t know if I’m allowed to miss you but I do.”

She doesn’t know what to say. She should say something non-committal or coy but she can’t think of anything other than the truth.

“I miss you, too.” Rey swears she hears a sigh of relief. “How long will you be in Bespin?” She asks.

“A few more weeks, probably.” Rey audibly pouts. “Maybe less depending on how my meetings go.”

“Hmm… that’s unfortunate. It’s much harder to fuck you when you’re a few timezones away.”

“Oh?” The shift in his voice gives Rey goosebumps.

“Harder… but not impossible,” She continues.

“Tell me, Rey, how would you do that”? He asks, voice darker now.

“I’d tell you that I’m not wearing any underwear. Just a ratty old shirt and socks-” Ben groans “- and that I’ve been wet since I heard your voice.”

“Have you touched yourself while we’ve been talking?” He asks.

“No, _daddy_.”

She hears him curse and the sliding of a zipper.

“Good girl.”

Rey beams. Its been so long since he’s last said that to her, and the affect those two words have on her body is _profound_.

“Are you touching yourself, daddy?” She asks.

“Though my underwear. You’re making me so hard, so fast, but I want this to last. Do you want me to tell you what I’d do if I were there?”

“Can I touch myself when you do?”

“Yes, but you have to do what I say.”

Rey scoots down her bed so that she’s laying back, phone propped up against a pillow by her head to she can hear him clearly.

“I will; I promise,” She tells him.

“First, I’d focus on your chest,” he tells her. “Rub your nipples for me. I like how hard they get. A dark pink. I love to taste them.” She rubs herself through the cotton of her shirt, moaning lightly. “Tell me, Rey, does it feel good?” He asks.

“Yes,” she breaths, “but not as good as your mouth.” Rey hears the distant snapping of something that sounds like the band of underwear.

“How wet are you?”Ben asks, an urgency now lining his voice.

“Dripping... I’ll have to change my sheets.” Ben curses and Rey hears a slick sound speed up

“I would tease your cunt with my fingers. Just one, to feel your wetness. I wouldn’t touch your clit yet, just around it. Can you do that for me? Can you tease yourself?” Ben asks her.

Rey moans in the affirmative, and immediately snakes a hand down to her cunt. She’s puffy and soft down there, and her hand creates adds delicious friction.

“I would tease you, too,” Rey says breathlessly. “I would jerk you off slowly. I’d trace my thumb over your head.”

Ben groans and curses under his breath. Rey begins thrusting her hips in time with her hand, but still refrains from touching her clit.

“I wish I could help myself around you but I _can’t_. I’d have to fuck you, Rey. I’d have to be in you. Do you want that?” The desperation in his voice increases ten fold.

“Yes...” Rey whines.

“Fuck, Rey, I want to be there. I want to feel your cunt on my cock. You don’t even know. It’s a fucking drug, being inside of you. I want to keep you on my cock for the rest of my life. Wanna stuff you full of my come so it’s always dripping out of you. Wanna kiss you until the world runs out of air. God, Rey! Touch your clit for me, baby, I need you to come for me. Please, _please_ come for me.”

Her clit is a live wire, and when she touches it on his command, her body convulses.

“I wish it was you- I want you to do that, _all_ of that. Ben, I’m gonna come, can I come, please?” She begs.

“ _Yes_ , yes, Rey-” the words die on his lips as grunts and moans overtake him. Rey grindstone heel of her palm into herself, fingers barely even breaching her entrance. She comes with a shudder, high-pitched whines coming from her. Ben is grunting as the slick sound suddenly halts.

Rey collapses onto her bed, unwilling to keep even the top half of her body upright. Her heavy breathing is mimicked by Ben. Rey can hear her blood still rushing in her ears, her hand still against her sopping cunt. She doesn’t care to move it because she know the unfulfilling sensation will creep inside of her once she does.

“Rey,” Ben whispers though the phone, “you okay?” He says it with a softness that makes her shudder.

“Yeah... that was.... _a lot_.” Her vice is still breathless.

“Yeah,” he says.

A silence befalls them again but the sound of him breathing is comforting. She feels the weight of sleep being into crawl up her and her eyes become heavy. Rey realizes something and can’t stop herself before she says it.

“If I close my eyes and listen to your breathing, it feels as if you’re here next to me.”

Rey can’t be sure, but she thinks Ben may have whimpered.

“I’m coming back soon,” he says after a minute, snapping Rey back into consciousness.

“But I thought you said-”

“I know, but- I... I’m not... I don’t know how to- I’ll be back soon; I promise.”

“Okay... will you call me? When you’re back, I mean?”

Ben chuckles lightly into the phone.

“Yeah Rey, I will.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ehstarwar) or [tumblr](https://ehstarwar.tumblr.com)!


	5. happy nights to happy days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“I, um... I just want to see you.”_
> 
> _“I do too.” Rey quietly admits._
> 
> _“Good,” Ben says, relief evident in his voice. ___
> 
> __-_ _
> 
> __Five times Ben looks for Rey and the one time she finds him._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick reminder that i love u all and think ur pretty neat. okay, enjoy (•‾⌣‾•)و♡

The apartment was always sparse, but with Rose having pillaged the majority of their stuff, it looked nearly deserted. Rose argued about leaving more things with Rey, but the new place with Finn is bigger and needs it more than she does.

But now, looking at the living room, and it rickety old loveseat covered in the goodwill afghan and not much else, Rey begins to reconsider. Instead of dwelling on the now truly squatting-like living conditions she’s back to, Rey pops open some wine and drinks straight from the bottle. Mostly because she doesn’t want to have a glass to clean (and Rose took all the wine glasses at Rey’s insistence).

She’s halfway through the bottle when her phone rings. She answers it without looking.

“Hello?”

“Hi.”

She can’t stifle the gasp that escapes her lips.

“Hey,” she says after a minute. “You called.”

“I’m sorry it’s been so long... and sorry for always having to apologize for having taken too long to call you,” he says sheepishly.

“It’s okay, Ben, really. I’m just glad you called at all.” Even to her own ears, Rey sounds sad. “How’s Bespin?” She asks, not even letting him respond.

“The same... but I’m not there anymore.”

“Oh?”

“I flew back today. Right now, actually. I’m still in the airport, waiting on my luggage.” Rey can practically feel the energy change when he tells her he’s back in the city.

“I live close to the airport!” She blurts out before she can stop herself. “Not that- I mean, not like you would want to come over or anything, but I’m close, so-“

“I do! _Ahem_ , I mean, I would like to do that. To come over, I mean,” He says. There’s a hint of a smile in his voice that makes her feel better about the grin she can’t quite shake. That is, until she remembers the state of her apartment.

“Okay, well, I should warn you, my place is sort of empty because my roommate just moved out, so there’s not much here. And my bed is- well it actually isn’t really a bed at all. More of a futon/couch situation so it may not be all that comfortable-“

“I don’t care,” he cuts her off. “I, um... I just want to see you.”

“I do too.” Rey quietly admits.

“Good,” Ben says, relief evident in his voice. “Send me your address and I’ll be there soon. I have to pick up some stuff, but I’ll be fast.”

“Okay... good.”

“Good.” She can hear his smile.

“Ben?” She asks.

“Yeah?”

“...I’m really glad I’ll get to see you.”

“Me too, sweetheart, me too.”

* * *

The only thing Rey is able to do to prep for Ben’s imminent arrival is clean the toilet and water her plants. Which she does practically bouncing on the balls of her feet. She’s anxious and excited all at once, and part of her feels like bursting when she thinks of seeing Ben again. It’s been more than a while, and though her cunt is ready, her rational brain is more than a little worried.

_It was never supposed to go this far_ , it whispers. _Look how far you’ve already fallen._

She shakes her doubts off and repositions the blanket for the millionth time.

When he knocks on her door, she opens it within seconds, unable to contain her excitement for even a moment longer. Ben stands in the dilapidated hallway, in a full suit that costs more than the building, with bags hanging heavy under his eyes, but a bright smile that mirrors Rey’s.

She should say hi or welcome him in, ask him about his trip and make normal, polite conversation with him.

But it’s been _so_ long.

Rey surges up on the tips of her toes and plants her lips on his almost instantly. If Ben is surprised at this, he doesn’t show it. He simply falls in tandem with her, kissing back and cradling her body that is now draped against his. Her hands go to his suit lapels and his to her yoga pants. His body is warm, despite the harsh chill that’s just rolled over the city, and she luxuriates in his warmth for a minute longer than strictly necessary.

They make out in the hallway like two randy teenagers for a few minutes too long, but Rey doesn’t mind and she’s willing to bet that Ben doesn’t either. It’s only the familiar smell of something in a brown paper bag that pulls Rey from the kiss.

“Did you bring McDonalds?”

* * *

Ben seemingly doesn’t mind the semi-desolated state of Rey’s apartment, but she tries very hard not to think of the life of grandeur he lives outside of their… whatever this is. He comments on her magical ability to keep any plant alive and thriving, and doesn’t balk when she hands him a plastic cup with the words “Lady Boss” printed on it. They sit on the loveseat with Rey in Ben’s lap, devouring the plethora of McDonalds that he brought.

She holds back from telling him how sexy it was when he stuffed a whole Big Mac in his mouth in one bite, but only just.

“Do you even _look_ at the menu, or just order a few of everything?” She questions, mouth full of McNuggets. Ben licks an errant drip of honey mustard off her chin before replying.

“I didn’t know what you liked, so I wanted to be safe. Plus, I was hungry and in a rush, so it was just easier this way,” he says. Rey just hums and bites another nugget.

She appraises him as she eats. Ben shed his jacket and belt before sitting down, and rolled his sleeves up to his forearm, making hims look so Daddy that it hurt. But there was a tiredness in his gait that she couldn’t ignore. His movement was slow, and though he ate like a beast, Rey just knew he wasn’t feeling good.

“You look tired,” she tells him truthfully.

“I am tired,” he shrugs. Rey sets their plates on the floor before burrowing into Ben, who wraps his arms around her.

“I don’t like your job. I know I shouldn’t- It’s not my place to say it, but its true. They overwork you and make you tired and take you away,” _from me_ , she doesn’t add. Ben rubs her back and peppers kisses on the crown of her head.

“You and my mother would get along well,” he says with a humorless chuckle. Something about the thought of meeting his mother, and having her like Rey, makes her heart skip a beat.

She sits back so she can look at Ben, despite having spent the last thirty minutes staring at him. “You need to take care of yourself. I... _want_ you to take care of yourself.” She doesn’t tell him that she needs him to, but she _does_.

“I’d consider this a version of self care,” Ben says, tracing a finger down the side of her face. She captures his finger with her mouth, sucking it down to his palm while her eyes are locked with his. Her tongue laves the calloused skin, and when she pulls back, it’s shiny with her spit.

“I… I think you should show me your bed,” Ben says lowly and unsteadily.

The get up together, disregarding the pile of food they left in their wake, as she leads him to her room. When they step inside, Ben looks comically out of place. His head brushed the doorframe as he follows behind her, his body taking up the entire width and height of it.

“I wasn’t editorializing when is said small,” she say as he looks around. Ben still doesn’t seem to mind, and just bends down to capture Rey in another kiss.

* * *

They don’t do much then. By the time Rey gets him onto her bed, Ben’s eyes are drooping. When she lays them down, even while still kissing, sleep overtakes him and he’s passed out before she can even get his shirt unbuttoned.

The act of simply sleeping with him is an experience Rey has grown to love, even if she wouldn’t admit it out loud. No fucking or messing around, pure uninterrupted sleep. It feels almost more intimate than anything they’ve done thus far.

In the morning, she wakes before him, planting kisses on the side of his face with drool running down his cheek. He stirs under her touch and tightens his hold of her waist.

“What time is it?” He grumbles, eyes still not opened.

“8:20” She tells him. He hums contentedly to himself.

“I haven’t slept all night in years,” he admits, voice still muddled with sleep.

Rey traces his features with her index finger, circling his moles and strong nose. When he finally peaks his honey-brown eyes open, she’s tracing his lips.

“I’m sorry I fell asleep,” he says, plush lips brushing against her fingertips.

“I’m not. You needed it,” she says.

He turns over then, so that he’s lying on Rey. Ben presses his face into the crook of her neck, and she feels him kiss her shoulder down to her collar bones.

“I have a question,” he says against her skin. Her legs have just opened to cradle his body. He sits back a bit, but she can still feel his firmness pressing against her core. “You can say no if you want to. I’ll understand.”

“What is it?”

“My company is having a gala- it’s why I was allowed to come back yesterday. It’s just as pretentious and pompous as you would think. But I do believe it would be marginally less insufferable if you joined me. I would really like you to come with me. Please.”

Oh.

A party. In public. With her?

“Are you... sure?” She asks. Ben cocks his head in confusion.

“What do you mean?”

Rey sits up some more so they’re eye level.

“I mean... are you sure you want me to go with you? I’m assuming as your... date?” She asks. A goofy grin breaks across Ben’s face.

“Yes, Rey, I would like you to be my date,” he clarifies, before bending down to kiss her again.

“But... I...” she poorly protest, but his lips don’t seem to mind as they continue to make their way across her mouth. “I... don’t have anything to wear,” she says, pulling back ever so slightly.

“I’ll take care of it,” he retorts.

“I don’t have any shoes to wear.”

“I’ll rectify that.”

“I can’t do make up. The only makeup I have is a tinker bell TusmTusm chapstick that’s five years old.”

“You don’t need make up, but that can also be taken care of.”

“And if I say no?” Only then does Ben pull back with a slight sigh of defeat.

“I would completely understand. I would fuck you a few times before I had to leave to get ready, probably Postmates some breakfast here, then go to the gala stag,” he tells her. Rey pouts.

“I don’t want to be lonely tonight,” she says.

“I won’t be lonely, regardless of if you come with me, but I would be lying if I said that the prospect of you accompanying me wouldn’t infinitely improve my night.”

Rey takes a minute to consider. Being his date, in public, at his job, wasn’t exactly what she was expecting. It seem like something that people who didn’t meet off Reddit would do. Like something that people with a clear and defined relationship labels would engage in. Not what two people who occasionally have earthshakingly incredible sex and no clear understanding of what they are to each other, would do.

But... she _wants_ to go with him. Wants to hang off his arm and know that she’s the one who is going home with this tree trunk of a man who needs to get more sleep. It’s not a feeling she’s all that familiar with.

“... you really want me there?” Rey asks, voice shy. Ben hoists her up quickly and gathers her into his lap.

“Yes, I really do,” he says, nose tracing her jawline.

“... and getting clothes and stuff won’t be an imposition on you?” He chuckles against her skin.

“It will not,” he tells her, amused by her line of questioning. He dives his mouth closer to hers, capturing it in a gentle kiss.

“And- I have to ask... do we maybe have time to fuck at least _once_ before we have to go.

“ _Absolutely_.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ehstarwar)and [tumblr](https://ehstarwar.tumblr.com)!


End file.
